Pondering
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: What happens when the man who changed everyone's lives comes back, seeking revenge? What happens when he uses a certain blonde Shadowhunter to do it? Slight one-sided Alec/Jace. Magnus/Alec. And some Clary/Jace one the side.
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell lightly upon the cement as Jace Wayland sat on the roof of New York's Institute. His tired eyes gazed out at the land from his spot sitting drearily on the edge. He was soaked to the bone, but all he wanted to do was think.

His motercycle wasn't there, at the moment, because Raphael had requested to borrow it, and Isabelle had let him in an instant.

Even without Jace's permission.

But surprisingly, Jace didn't care, at the moment. He knew Alec and Isabelle would be looking for him –probably frantically- but just stayed put. He didn't want to move.

It was all too much. Finding out Valentine was his father, finding out Clary was his sister –he felt utterly disgusted at himself. She was his _sister. _His _sister! _He was finally presented to this girl, this girl who seemed to not care where Jace was from, or how he rejected any sign of kindness from strangers with a sarcastic retort. She was able to see inside his true feelings and tell when he was serious about his remarks and when he simply wanted to annoy.

And it irritated the hell out of Jace.

Then there was Valentine. The only reason Jace was with Clary was because he wanted to help her find Valentine and get her mother back. He'd hated Valentine- that was, until he'd found out who Valentine really was. That, to Jace, was a blow in the chest worse than any attack from a demon he'd ever received.

But what he didn't understand was who Michael Wayland really was. Was he just a man who was killed for Valentine's benefit? Was he just a man with a stolen identity? Who was Michael Wayland?  
More importantly, who was Jace Wayland? Johnathan Christopher Wayland –that was who he thought he was. But now... now he was the son of his sister's worst enemy. His own father. He'd suddenly turned into Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern. With no warning, Jace's life had flipped from a dull adventure to the dryness of hell. He'd become a completely different person.

Honestly, the thing that hurt him the most was that he had to choose. He had to make a decision that had only two options. Either side with his own father who he had thought dead or side with all of his friends, and his forbidden love- his own sister.

Complications, Jace thought briskly, suck.

Jace peered up into the sky, squinting hard when rain struck his face, kissing the callused skin softly. He sighed. When had everything become so freaking complicated?

Jace knew the answer to that. It was when Clary burst into that storage room in that unmemorable club, halting Jace's job and allowing the demon an opening to give Jace's arm that hideos gash.

_The Pandemonnium_, Jace recalled, _was where I first met her. _

If she had just stayed out of it, maybe everything would be the same. Nothing would have changed. Maybe.

But who was Jace to question the inevitable?

With his sarcstic retorts it was hard _not _to get under people's skin. What did care of that? It's not like Jace Morgenstern was welcome anywhere anymore.

_The Lightwoods._

The thought flitted into his head lightly, dancing around and blurring his other thoughts until he confronted it.

The Lightwoods had given him a home, a place to stay, everything. They'd welcomed him in, no matter whom he was. He hadn't seen any of the Lightwoods –with the exception of Alec and Isabelle- since the encounter with Valentine.

Would Maryse even accept him anymore- a threat to her children? He did welcome the fact he was a possible danger to Alec and Isabelle. Bitterly, he grunted and scowled at the bruised sky.

He had a lot going on inside. He'd just needed a little space- he needed to clear his hazy mind.

Jace paused, thinking if anyone was like him, with an unknown future and a mystery for a past. Jace wasn't sure if it was a mystery he even wanted to be solved. Jace wanted to leave it be, to not do anything about it.

For some reason, the vision of Clary looking at him sympathetically back where they'd met Valentine made him clench his fists. He didn't want pity, for God's sake! Clary knew him- so why had she shown her feelings so clearly when she must have known he would hate them.

Jace wasn't afraid to be alone. He was normally alone. It didn't matter if he was in a crowded subway surrounded by mundanes and downworlders, he would still be alone. The only one in the group who was messed up. The only one who was Valentine Morgenstern's, the infamous murderer and creater of the Circle, son.

He would never be the one to just fade into the background.

But did Jace even want that?

Words never pierced him- nor did physical anger towards him ever upset him. He was used to people hating him. It was like the fad for people these days. Jace found himself wondering how many people would blame him for his father's slaughter-fest. However many people that would be, Jace wouldn't care.

Soft splashes sounded a on the other side of the rooftop, and Jace heard the footfall become louder, more pronounced.

"Jace! Jace, _what_ are you _doing_?" Alec called worridly, dropping down next to Jace, who didn't take his eyes off the darkened sky.

"I believe I'm sitting," Jace shrugged, "but correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're going to get sick!" Alec tugged Jace up, who stood without a single complaint. "You idiot! Izzy and I have been looking everywhere for you!" They went down from the roof and Alec raced into the Library, where his sister was freaking out. She caught a glance at Jace and made an immediate beeline for him.

"Where have you been!?" Izzy exclaimed angrily, fire blazing in her athmyst irises. "Do you realize how worried we've been!?"

Jace nodded. "I got the idea from Alec, thanks."

Isabelle shook her head angrily, helping Alec find blankets and medicine. Jace had begun sniffling uncontrollably and slightly couching.

"Oh... shit." He sighed exasperatedly. Great. One more thing to worry about. Jace was sick.

He sighed, knowing that the amount of time wasted on the roof had been incredously worth it, sick or not.

* * *

**I know it's not much, but I was reading the books and thought about how Jace is feeling through all of it. This is how I think Jace would be thinking. **

**This occurs right after _City of Bones _and is ante-_City of Ashes. _Jace might be a little too mellow, but I've never been able to think up good retorts while writing. I rock at dissing people if they make me mad, but that's only if I see 'em in person xD. **

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy my point of view on Jace's thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**After a pleasing review from LoveTheVamps01 I decided to make this a story. I'm not quite sure of the plot, yet, but I think I'll get something soon enough. **

Jace felt like hell. His throat was dry and his eyes kept watering. He was obviously still sick, but showing it would be idiotic in more ways than one. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the television. It wasn't on, so he saw his own reflection sitting on the bed. He grimaced. He looked like he felt- like hell.

Alec and Izzy had been frantically running around, trying to get Jace to take medicine and such, but Jace refused, claiming to be fine and not wanting to be bothered. His head ached enough with all that was going on, thank you very much.

Jace lay back, staring blankly at the ceiling. He needed to vent. Not in that angsty teenage way- spilling your feelings. He needed a demon. A rabid dog that he'd have reason to kill. Anything. He didn't care what, he just needed something.

Jace sighed angrily. Just what was really going on? While the Lightwoods, Clary, that mundane, and Jace were trying to figure that out, where was Valentine? Off making plans? Off preparing for a bigger entrance? Jace ground his teeth together.

Subconsciously, Jace's eyes flickered to the shard of glass containing Idris's scenery. He strolled to the dresser and plucked it off of the top. Studying, he watched the leaves rustle and the cloudless sky. He wondered if his home was the same. Not the home with the Lightwoods, but his home. His _home_. Not a temporary, adoptive room. Jace found himself pondering whether Maryse actually like Jace instead of submitting mere pity. The latter was highly likely, to Jace.

Jace swiped his jacket off of his bed and shrugged it on as he casually strode out of the Lightwoods' apartment. Alec caught sight of him and scrambled over as Jace laced up his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked worriedly, bobbing around Jace.

"Somewhere," Jace got his right boot on and begun on the left, "out, for a walk."

Alec's eyebrows scrunched together. "Jace-"

"I'm going for a small walk. To clear my head." Jace straightened up and –without looking back at Alec- he started out of the building. He walked for a long time- maybe a lot of miles. The night was cloudy and his face scrunched up as his scratchy breathing appeared in small clouds. It was colder than he thought.

Without noticing anyone else, Jace seated himself on a bench near a local park. He leaned his head back and stared at the clouds. Why did they have to steal the stars from him when he needed their advice? Jace silently longed to see those constellations- the ones with the incredible stories of heroes and bravery. Jace, seeing no point in silently harassing the clouds, closed his eyes. His breathing was slow and he was freezing. He'd put on a pair of black jeans, a black hoodie, and simple black boots. He didn't look out of the ordinary, other than his golden mane of hair that played around his face in locks stripped of flaw and his gold-flecked irises.

Footfall became pronounced and Jace peered up, opening his eyes slightly. The sight he met wasn't pleasant. He didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Jace grunted, straightening out.

Clary's hair danced around her high cheekbones and her eyes burned curiously.

"I could ask you the same question," she retorted lamely, with no sarcasm or malice in her tone.

"I have a rational reason," Jace glanced at Clary tiredly, "your reasons are never rational."

Clary frowned deeply. "Shouldn't you be at the Institute?"

"Shouldn't you be at Luke's, getting some sleep?"

"I'm not tired. You should get sleep- you look like a zombie."

"I'm not tired, either."

Clary's frown intensified. "Stop that."

"What?" Jace had closed his eyes. He wanted to disappear- no, he wanted everything else to disappear. It just wasn't right to deal with all of this.

"Ugh!" Clary sat on the bench next to Jace dramatically. "What's wrong with you?"

"What makes you think something's wrong? I can't just go for a walk without being bombarded with questions?"

"You don't go on walks."

"Since when?"

Clary didn't answer, pursing her lips.

"You seem out of it." She noted. Jace chuckled briskly.

"You have no idea," he shot a look at her and sighed, "Clary, go home."

Clary blinked, knowing he'd told her to do something like that recently. "No. I want to know what's wrong."

"I don't want to tell you."

"You immature shadowhunter," Clary shook her head, her eyes closed and her eyebrows scrunched up irritatedly.

"I'm not immature," Jace sighed, "I'm just sane."

"And I'm not?" Clary shot him a look, but Jace ignored it. He stood and began walking away. Clary reacted slowly, but loudly. "Wait!" Jace stopped, but didn't turn. "Where are you going?"

After a pause, Jace tilted his head slightly to look at Clary out of the corner of his eyes. "Don't follow me." He begun walking again, pleased when he didn't hear Clary following.

Clary watched Jace's retreating back worriedly. Jace wasn't acting normal. Clary thought it would be smart to go to the Institute and ask Alec or Isabelle. She turned on her heel, walking quickly towards New York's Institute.

Back at the institute, Isabelle was, once again, freaking out.

"And you just let him go?" Isabelle asked Alec exasperatedly, swiping her coat from the hanger and turning toward Alec with a glare. "You know Jace- he's totally irresponsible when it comes to his own benefit! For all we know, he could be picking a fight with a vampire or trying to get on the bad side of mundane cops."

Alec frowned. "Isabelle, I think he's fine."

"Of course you think he's fine! You never have a single bad thought about him!" Isabelle covered her mouth immediately. "Oh, shit. Alec. God, Alec, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No... No... It's okay." Alec shook his head, smiling softly at his sister and trying to hide his pain. "You're worried about Jace... I understand..."

Isabelle pursed her lips but let it go. She turned to the door. "Well, I'm going to look for Jace." She opened the door and collided with something, tumbling to a heap on the floor. She didn't have to look to know who it was- what, with that flaming hair and those overly curious eyes she was hard not to recognize.

"Clary!" Isabelle jumped up, bringing Clary with her. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw Jace walking around near a small park- not Central Park, but just a small one. He seemed... out of it. Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Isabelle was furious at Jace, who didn't seem to give a damn about his own life.

Isabelle strolled down the streets, occasionally, reluctantly, asking mundanes if they'd seen Jace. One old mundane woman had answered yes, and had given Isabelle an intriguing answer.

"Oh, yes, I saw a young man wearing all black. He was blond with bright gold eyes- is he who you are searching for?"

Isabelle nodded hastily. "Do you know where he went?"

"He was going down toward Central Park. He looked extremely tired- is he alright?"

"Fine, he's fine." Isabelle said quickly. "Was he with anyone?"

"Hm... not that I recall, no."

"Oh. Thanks, anyway!" Before waiting for a reply from the old mundane, Isabelle raced off toward Central Park. It was nearly midnight- Isabelle had been searching for three full hours before finding Jace curled up at the base of a tree. His head was leaned back and his eyes were closed peacefully. His breathing was heavy, melodic.

The only thing ruining Jace's perfect image was the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle could only stare, mouth agape, eyes horrified. She'd told Alec Jace would do this. She'd _told _him, but never thought it would really happen. Isabelle examined Jace timidly, stumbling forward and kneeling next to him. Blood was streaming from the right corner of his mouth, glittering in the soft shine of the moon's gegenschein. Jace's arm was being cradled in his lap and his lulled back head had bruises splotched all over. Isabelle, taking action, whipped out her phone and pressed Alec's number hurridly. He answered on the first ring.

"Isabelle, where _are _you? It's so late out. Have you found Jace?"

"Alec! Jace is hurt!" Isabelle cried, trying to support Jace so he was in a more comfertable position.

"Wh-What?!"

"Jace is hurt! Hurry down here! Oh, God Alec, he looks terrible!"

"I-I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"Central Park."

"Okay- I'll be there soon."

Alec hung up and Isabelle frantically searched Jace for any more severe injuries.

Isabelle had been frightened this would happen. Jace, being Jace, was no coward. He was no weakling. He would do anything to match up to a rival or to save a friend. Isabelle remembered distantly when they had first met Clary. She'd burst into that Storage Room like nobody's buisness and had demanded Jace give the demon a break and _not _kill it. Then that awful demon gave Jace that cut, but Jace was still nice –nicer than Isabelle thought possible to a stranger he just met. He'd talked as if they were distant friends instead of complete strangers to eachother.

Jace had always been like that, Isabelle recalled. Always locked up in his own small world. He was never on the same page. You may think for one second he was thinking the same thing, but then he goes and does something that makes you want to kill him and hug him at the same time. It was infuriating, it was irrational, it was insane.

It was Jace.

Isabelle could not explain Jace in three words, if you asked. Jace deserved more than three. Especially after what had been happening lately. His father, Clary becoming his _sister_, and so many things piling up on him. Isabelle noticed that face. Not like his usual expressions. It was a look of concentration, irritation, wearyness, and tiredness all in one. Isabelle found her arms aching to wrap around him and hug him like when they were children. Nothing was complicated back then. No one wanted them dead; no one wanted anything from them. No one hated them. Why? Because they'd only been mere children playing the roll of kids. Playing it quite well, at that.

"Izzy! Isabelle!" An all-too-familiar voice called frantically, and Isabelle turned quickly, seeing Alec stumbling along toward them, eyes worridly glued to Jace's unconscious form.

"Is he-?" Alec stopped himself, knowing what a stupid question it was. Of course Jace was not okay- he was laying here unconscious, covered in gashes and bruises! What was okay about that? "What're we going to do, Izzy?"

"You're the oldest; _you_ tell _me_ what to do!" Isabelle wailed. What was she to do? Her brother was the brains, and the oldest! She was young. Not old, nor as smart as Alec or as cunning as Jace. She still needed their help whether she liked it or not.

"Okay, okay," Alec held his hands up, thinking. Isabelle waited for seconds that rode on like hours. Long, penetrating hours. "How about we just use a healing rune?"

... Oh.

Isabelle felt like a complete idiot.

_A healing rune! Of course! Why didn't you think about that first, you foolish shadowhunting girl? _Isabelle chastized herself.

"Hurry up, then!" Alec heard the embarressed quiver in Isabelle's voice and smiled –or tried to smile, despite the situation- at her. Alec pulled his stele out and traced an elegant _iratze _over Jace's tawney skin.

The wounds healed, but they healed surprisingly slowly. They sluggishly mended, and Jace remained unconscious.

"Was that... normal?" Isabelle referred to the slow healing. Alec shook his head, eyes worridly focused on the sleeping boy in front of him.

"No... that wasn't. That was just... that was weird." Yeah, weird. More than weird, Alec decided. Jace was weird in many ways, but this was just uncanny.

"What do you think happened?" Isabelle clung to Jace's arm, shaking it softly as if in hopes of waking him.

"I'm not sure. A demon, maybe? It seems highly unlikely, though."

"Why?"

Alec frowned deeply. "A demon wouldn't leave Jace here after just hurting him severely. It'd kill him." Alec winced at those words. "Also, when does Jace ever lose against a demon?" He paused. "Other than that Greater Demon."

"I know," Isabelle nodded meaningfully, "that Jace isn't one to lose easily... but this looks bad, Alec. Or... it did look bad. We've got to get him back to the Institute. Can we carry him all the way back?"

Alec considered, nodding slowly. "I think so, yeah. I think if we really try we can."

"Then let's get to it!" Isabelle jumped up, slinging Jace's arm over her shoulder and snaking the other free arm around his toned waist. "We've got no time to waste!" Alec nodded seriously, taking the same pose as Isabelle, but Alec blushed lightly at the close contact.

"Mmn..." Jace moaned quietly as Isabelle and Alec carried him back to the Institute. The two Lightwoods looked down in relief.

"Jace!" Isabelle cried. "Are you okay?"

"Nngh..."

"Isabelle, he isn't awake yet," Alec was looking worridly down at Jace. "He's just... erm... sleep talking, I guess."

"You know, He's been really weird lately. He's always quiet, and he keeps being nicer than usual. Not that he's an angel 24/7, but still."

"I think there's something going on..." Alec sighed heavily. "But I doubt he'll tell us. Even if he is acting weird, he's still Jace, and Jace doesn't spill his feelings as easily as you or Clary."

Isabelle frowned. "Hey- what about you? You're sensitive." She teased.

A light blush spread over Alec's features and he looked away. "No, I'm not."

Isabelle's lower lip jutted out, but quickly became a winning grin. "What about you and Magnus Bane?"

Alec became stiff. "What about him?"

"Oh, c'mon! You know you like him." Isabelle giggled, looking forward. "He's hot."

"No, he isn't. He probably gives out his number all the time!" Alec tried despreatly to get the attention off of Magnus and Alec. "What about you, Izzy?"

"What _about _me?" She looked sideways at him. "There isn't anyone I actually like. I'm probably going to move from dating warlocks to vampires. That'd piss mom and dad off big time."

Alec shook his head slowly, a small smile gracing his pink lips.

"Nngh... ow..." Jace moaned. Alec jumped, not expecting him to moan so loudly, and Isabelle looked down quikly at Jace.

"Jace? Jace, can you hear me?"

"Ouch..." Jace winced, eyes still closed and still limp.

"Jace! Can. You. Hear. Me."

"Too... freaking loud..." Jace grunted, opening his eyes slightly. "Shut... up..."

"Jace!" Isabelle breathed in relief. "We thought you were- well, not dead, but close!"

"Too... Loud...!" Jace tried to stand, but Isabelle and Alec wouldn't let go.

"Stop." Alec looked down at Jace. "Don't move. You're hurt. You said you were going for a walk!"

"I _was._" Jace winced.

"How the hell do you manage to get this beaten up on a simple walk?"

"I dunno." Jace shrugged the best his sore muscles would allow. "I can't remember..."

"You can't _remember_?" Alec asked with wide eyes. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't remember." Jace peered up at Alec. "Not that hard to understand..."

"You're tired," Isabelle shrugged. They'd reached the Institute and were heading to Jace's room after going up the elevator. Isabelle kicked open Jace's door softly and Alec and Isabelle helped him sit on the bed. "Maybe after a good night sleep you'll remember."

Jace shrugged, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and caught sight of the time on Jace's digital clock. It was five fifteen. "Oh, shit! I've got to meet a warlock at six!"

"Meet a warlock?" Alec asked, his brotherly side taking over.

"At _six_ _a.m_?" Jace sounded incredolous. "Who goes on a date at six o' clock a.m?"

"I do," Isabelle answered simply, looking down at herself with disgust. "Ugh, I'm a mess. I've got to go get ready!"

She sped out of the room in no time, leaving Alec and Jace alone.

Alec stole a glance at Jace and blushed lightly. Jace looked like he did when he was ten years old at the moment. His mouth was open in a wide yawn and he brought up a hand to rub his eyes. He slouched over and his hair fell into his tired eyes. Alec decided to take action.

"You've got to sleep," He said, "you look terrible."

"Thanks," Jace muttered, "because everyone loves hearing that. Especially me."

Alec rolled his eyes, helping Jace up. "C'mon. Don't make this harder for yourself." Jace kicked off his boots and brought his black T-shirt over his head. Alec, realizing Jace was getting ready for bed, looked away, sitting on the opposite edge of the bed. Once he was sure Jace was done, Alec looked back. Jace was under the covers, yawning again.

"G'night, Alec." Jace murmured tiredly, rolling over and cacooning himself in the blanket.

Alec paused, and smiled softly. Jace might be seventeen, and he might be strong (inside and out), but Jace was still that five year old Jace who would pout cutely and capture Alec's breath as easily as if it were a routine.

Alec left Jace to sleep and went to the Library, knowing he'd be able to think there.

Jace.

What else was there to think about? Alec had loved Jace since the beginning- since he had met him. Alec still remembered the way Jace's golden locks fell in front of his sparkling gold eyes. Alec remembered how Jace had looked so uncomferable around the Lightwoods for a week, never asking for anything and barely speaking. Alec recalled the way Jace's eyes would droop and he would slump when he was tired, but wouldn't admit it. Alec, always being older, was never tired as Jace was at times like those. Alec recalled the way Isabelle would flounce around Jace, looking at him admiringly. She loved him –brotherly, of course- and had always looked up to him. Alec didn't mind- he looked up to Jace, too.

But what killed Alec inside was how much Jace was being put through. Even behind that cold-hearted mask he wore 24/7, Alec saw the pain and lonliness Jace hosted. Jace didn't have anyone else to go to other than the Lightwoods. Alec missed the times when Jace would ask to train with Alec, always searching for a way to be stronger. Alec admired that about him. Jace just always seemed to think there was room for improvement, no buts about it. Alec used to –and still does- hate the way Jace tired himself out, always in need of a good nap, but never actually acting on it.

But then Clary came into their lives, and took Jace's will power. Alec remembered how irritated he'd looked when he'd seen Magnus talking to Clary.

_Magnus_ _Bane_.

Alec knew Magnus liked him. Alec remembered that night when he met Magnus. Just that one action Magnus had shown, giving Alec his number and winking at him in front of his friends, told Alec Magnus was willing. But Alec did believe what he'd said to Isabelle earlier.

He probably does that all the time.

It was true- he probably did. That's why Alec hadn't –couldn't- gathered the courage to call Magnus. Magnus was probably used to it- not being called back. Alec would gladly talk to Magnus if they encountered him again –he seemed nice. But Alec hadn't seen Magnus since he healed Alec at the hospital.

Alec stood stiffly, feeling tired and weary. He walked to Jace's room to check on him and stopped in the doorway, not able to keep the soft smile off of his face.

In his sleep, Jace had curled up like a small kitten. Or a baby lion, in his case. His golden mane splayed across his peacful, sleeping face. His breathing was low, like a symphony, and his lips parted slightly. Alec couldn't help himself. He walked over to Jace and knelt down, brushing his hair from his face.

Alec sighed. It was so quiet in the Institute at this time of day. He knew his parents were out on a buisness trip, and it was six o' seven, so Isabelle would be on her date.

A loud ring interrupted Alec's thinking and he jumped up, startled. It was the Institute's doorbell. Alec let out a sigh and looked down at Jace worridly, to see if he had woken up. He managed to stay asleep, even through that loud buzz.

Alec crept out of the room and hurried to the elevator, heading down and out towards the door.

He opened it, looking down at Church, who had crept up to him and was rubbing against his leg, purring and begging for attention. Alec bent down and scratched Church behind the ears before dismissing him and turning to their visitor. His breath caught.

"Hello there, Alec dearest," A bright smile was submitted from the sparkly warlock standing in front of him.

"Magnus," Alec blinked, "what're you doing here?"

Magnus shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Also, you didn't call me." He mocked a look of hurt. "I'm wounded."

"Oh- I- uh..." Alec couldn't think of a good lie. He never was very good at fibbing, anyway. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Magnus waved it off.

"Why're you here at six o' clock, though?" Alec didn't know if he wanted to know or not.

"Like I said, couldn't sleep," Magnus shrugged, and with a glittery wink, he said, "I also wanted to come see how you're faring."

"Wha-?" Alec looked shocked.

"Relax," Magnus chuckled. "I mean from the Greater Demon."

"Oh," Alec felt like an idiot. "I'm fine."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I'll take your word for it, little shadowhunter." Magnus strode into the Institute, Alec scrambling behind him.

They headed to the kitchen, and when passing through the light, Alec saw how tired Magnus actually looked. He had slight bags forming under his glittery eyes and his back was slightly slouched. Alec couldn't help but think it was partially his fault for Magnus's sleep depreivation.

"Show me the wound," Magnus plopped down in a chair and nodded at Alec.

"Uh... okay." Alec lifted his shirt so the wound was visible. His spirit brightened when he saw the scar fading, only leaving behind slight, pink lines. Alec smiled. "See? I'm fine."

"Hm..." Magnus chuckled at Alec's sudden blush as Magnus stared at his bare chest. Alec quickly covered his torso once more. "Indeed you are- very nice. I suppose I'll be going, then." Magnus made his way out, and Alec couldn't help but think Magnus wasn't complimenting his scar.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a place in the New York Institute Jace Wayland could go for peace and tranquility. Not his room, because no matter what he would say or do, Alec or Isabelle or Max would always come in for some reason. Clary was with Simon –just thinking that made him frown unhappily- and Maryse and Robert Lightwood were at a meeting for the Clave. The institute's only guests were Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Max, and Church, the Institute's cat. Max and Church could still interrupt Jace's peace, but Max was busy with the computer, and Church was dozing lazily.

Jace strutted up the steps to the greenhouse.

Alec and Isabelle didn't know Jace had gotten up, and probably wouldn't be happy once they found out. The whole past week the Lightwood children had been ordering Jace around like worrisome mother hens. "Eat this!", "Get some rest!", "What do you think you're doing out of bed?", and "We told you you'd get sick if you stayed out in the rain, didn't we?" were popular among them. It annoyed the hell out of Jace.

Alec and Isabelle's allergies to the greenhouse kept them from entering, and since everyone else was busy, Jace had the whole greenhouse to himself. It offered Jace as close to a sanctuary as he could get in New York. It was a nice feeling, really, knowing there was somewhere that practically belonged to Jace himself. He strolled through the gardens and sat upon a marble bench, which was conveniently placed in front of a small pond, where tiny minnows darted in. Next to Jace, a dull colored, limping flower sat, but Jace knew in the dead of the night, they would stand straight and glow like flashlights. There were a couple lining the path through the greenhouse, making sure any late-nighters wouldn't trip and fall.

Jace let his breath out for the first time in days. His shoulders' stiff posture fell and he let himself slouch, but in all honesty, he was never one hundred percent relaxed. Even if he _did _look it nearly twenty-four-seven.

Once he relaxed, or as much as he could, his mind pivoted back to the events in the past week. Jace groaned, head in hands, guilt fogging his system. His first thought was this:

_I lied to Alec and Isabelle. _

It was true. He, in fact, _did _remember what happened that night. He just didn't have the heart to tell them.

He didn't usually lie for the sake of others- or even for himself. But there was once or twice he would feel compelled to lie. That feeling had increased since Clary had gotten involved in the Shadowhunting career. But this lie was worse, because the information hidden was actually important…

_An angry Jace was bad. A tired, upset Jace was worse. An exhausted, perturbed, violent Jace was something else entirely- beyond comparison._

_Jace stalked through the park, angry, upset, and violent, as said before. His footsteps echoed in the night like thunder._

_How had Clary known he was at Central Park was a mystery to him. He wondered if Alec and Isabelle had come looking for him already. He hoped not. Or maybe he wanted someone to come and take him back to where he belonged. Maybe. _

_A sharp strike to his back told him all of three things:_

_One: Someone had snuck up on him without him realizing it at all, which was highly unusual. _

_Two: It was either a gang member with a knife, or a demon with a sharp claw. _

_Three: As he went down, he hit his head on the concrete, and most likely caused a concussion. _

_Not good. _

_He jumped up and twirled, facing his attacker, and gasping once he realized it was not a gangster, but a demon. And not only was the demon large and fierce-looking, but a tall, white haired man stood a few feet behind the demon. _

_"V…" Jace's world spun- a side effect of a concussion. He couldn't form the word. _

_"My son," Valentine nearly purred, looking as worried as a man like Valentine could. _

_Jace's mouth opened, and he forced the words out, trying his best to ignore the pounding in his head. "You…. What are you… doing here…?" _

_"I came to visit you." _

_"Like… this?" _

_"This isn't how I planned it, no." Valentine shrugged. His eyes flitted toward the demon momentarily before back to Jace. "This is a new kind of demon, Jonathan. I apologize for the injury, but as I said, it's a new breed, thus thinks it has control." Valentine, to prove his displeasure, glared at the beast and with a jerk of his hand, disembodied it. It folded in and vanished. Jace's breathing increased. _

_"If you want to join me, then you must do it now, Jonathan." Valentine said, after a moment of silence. Join him? Jace frowned through his muddled mind. Why would he want to do that? As if reading his mind, Valentine sighed. "This new breed is one of hundreds. More powerful, more dangerous, and more evil. You won't be able to defeat them as easily as the other demons in the past."_

_"Don't… even try… convincing me, Valentine." Jace hissed. _

_Valentine sucked in his breath sharply. "'**Father**'." He scolded angrily. "You will not address me using me first name. That's disrespectful, Jonathan." He turned on his heel. "I'll visit you sometime soon, and I don't care for your answer. You'll come with me, Jonathan. It's the best choice."_

_"Why… do you think I… would go with… the likes of you?"_

_"Because I'll kill Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood if you don't." _

_Jace was shocked into silence. Valentine's stiff posture relaxed a fraction, knowing from the silence he had Jace in his palm._

_"I'll see you soon, my son. At the moment, I need to make sure you don't follow me. Forgive me, son." Valentine summoned a demon- the same demon from before- and left the park. Jace wanted to follow, but the beast was already advancing. Its massive claw slammed Jace into a tree trunk, and swung back for seconds. It slashed his leg, only grazing it because Jace swiftly rolled sideways. He stood, feeling the heavy regret of not bringing any weapons, and lunged, slamming his leg into the beasts head. He had to jump high, because the best had to have been all of ten or fifteen feet tall with an ogre-like complexion. It had goo oozing from its pores and its eyes' irises were filled with –surprisingly enough- dead, weak demons. It was frightening enough to be fighting a new breed, but to have it look this gory was just cruel. _

_Jace, having gotten lost in his observation and mind-fogged by the concussion, was stricken back, slammed into the tree once more. He felt his consciousness slipping and thought **shit. **He knew, from many experiences, that falling asleep with a concussion was fatal. He might never wake up. _

_That was his last thought –last worry- before helplessly fading. The last thing he saw was the best staring happily at the beaten up Jace and hobbling away with an almost humane smugness. _

Jace groaned again. He knew he should tell them. He knew he should warn them. But it was _him _Valentine wanted. _Him _Valentine had confronted. _Him _Valentine was willing to take the lives of two innocent teenagers for.

That was another thing. Valentine hadn't ever threatened to kill someone he loved. He'd offered Jace to come home, as any father coaxing an angry teen would. He'd promised to keep his friends and –kind of- family _safe_. Never _ever _had he swore to murder one of his loved. Jace growled suddenly, slamming his hand into the marble. He blinked and looked down. He'd left… a dent. A dent! Not even he thought he could dent marble. Shaking his blond fringe, he stood shakily. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the tremor through his whole body.

"Jace!" He heard Alec, at the bottom of the stairs, calling up furiously. "JACE! Get down here, you idiot!"

Isabelle added her voice to the fume. "JACE WAYLAND! Get your ass down here, bastard!"

"Coming." Jace whispered, and then shook his head again. He took a deep breath and hoped his voice would sound at least a bit steady. "I'm coming! Quiet down, you're waking all of America!" It didn't sound steady at all.


End file.
